Amyloid beta peptide (Aβ) is a primary component of beta amyloid fibrils and plaques, which are regarded as having a role in an increasing number of pathologies. Examples of such pathologies include, but are not limited to, Alzheimer's disease, Down's syndrome, Parkinson's disease, memory loss (including memory loss associated with Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease), attention deficit symptoms (including attention deficit symptoms associated with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Down's syndrome), dementia (including pre-senile dementia, senile dementia, dementia associated with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Down's syndrome), progressive supranuclear palsy, cortical basal degeneration, neurodegeneration, olfactory impairment (including olfactory impairment associated with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Down's syndrome), β-amyloid angiopathy (including cerebral amyloid angiopathy), hereditary cerebral hemorrhage, mild cognitive impairment (“MCI”), glaucoma, amyloidosis, type II diabetes, hemodialysis (β2 microglobulins and complications arising therefrom), neurodegenerative diseases such as scrapie, bovine spongiform encephalitis, Creutzfeld Jakob disease, traumatic brain injury and the like.
Aβ peptides are short peptides that are produced by proteolysis of the transmembrane protein called amyloid precursor protein (“APP”). Aβ peptides are made from the cleavage of APP by β-secretase activity at a position near the N-terminus of Aβ, and by gamma secretase activity at a position near the C-terminus of Aβ. (APP is also cleaved by α-secretase activity, resulting in the secreted, non-amyloidogenic fragment known as soluble APPα). Beta site APP Cleaving Enzyme (“BACE-1”) is regarded as the primary aspartyl protease responsible for the production of Aβ by β-secretase activity. The inhibition of BACE-1 has been shown to inhibit the production of Aβ.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) is estimated to afflict more than 20 million people worldwide and is believed to be the most common cause of dementia. As the World population ages, the number of people with Alzheimer's disease (AD, currently approximately 5.4 million in the United States, will continue to rise. Alzheimer's is a neurodegenerative disease associated with progressive dementia and memory loss. Two key characteristics of AD are the accumulation of extracellular deposits containing aggregated Aβ peptide and neuronal synaptic loss in the AD in specific brain regions. Although AD pathogenesis is complex, compelling genetic and biochemical evidence suggest that overproduction of Aβ, or failure to clear this peptide is the earliest event in the amyloid cascade that lead to AD primarily through amyloid deposition, which is presumed to be involved in neurofibrillary tangle formation, neuronal dysfunction and microglia activation, that characterize AD-affected brain tissues.
The accumulation of Aβ is considered to be the earliest event in a complex cascade that leads to neurodegeneration, as discerned from compelling genetic and biochemical evidence. The amyloid cascade hypothesis (Hardy and Allsop (1991) Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 12: 383-388; Selkoe (1996) J. Biol. Chem., 271: 18295-18298; Hardy (1997) Trends Neurosci., 20: 154-159; Hardy and Selkoe (2002) Science, 297: 353-356) states that overproduction of Aβ, or failure to clear this peptide, leads to AD, primarily through amyloid deposition, which is presumed to be involved in neurofibrillary tangle formation, neuronal dysfunction, and microglia activation, that are hallmarks of AD-affected brain tissues (Busciglio et al. (1995) Neuron, 14: 879-888; Gotz et al. (1995) EMBO J., 14: 1304-1313; Lewis et al. (2001) Science, 293: 1487-1491; Hardy et al. (1985) Nat Neurosci., 1: 355-358).
Considering the causative role of Aβ in AD etiology, novel therapeutic strategies that lower Aβ levels or prevent the formation of the neurotoxic Aβ species have been suggested as a method to prevent or slow the progression of the disease. Indeed, the major focus over the last decade has been to inhibit brain Aβ production and aggregation, to increase parenchymal Aβ clearance, and to interfere with Aβ-induced cell death.
The sequential cleavage of APP by membrane-bound proteases β-secretase and γ-secretase results in the formation of Aβ. A competing proteolytic pathway to the β-secretase pathway, the α-secretase pathway, results in cleavage of APP within the Aβ domain, thereby precluding the generation of Aβ (Selkoe (2001) Physiol. Rev., 81: 741-766; Hussain et al. (1999) Mol. Cell. Neurosci., 14: 419-427; Sinha et al. (1999) Nature, 402: 537-540; Vassar et al. (1999) Science, 286: 735-741). The β-Site APP cleavage enzyme-1 (BACE1) was identified as the major β-secretase activity that mediates the first cleavage of APP in the β-amyloidogenic pathway (Id.).
BACE1 is a 501 amino acid protein that bears homology to eukaryotic aspartic proteases, especially from the pepsin family (Yan et al. (1999) Nature, 402: 533-537). Similar to other aspartic proteases, BACE1 is synthesized as a zymogen with a pro-domain that is cleaved by furin to release the mature protein. BACE1 is a type-I transmembrane protein with a luminal active site that cleaves APP to release an ectodomain (sAPPβ) into the extracellular space. The remaining C-terminal fragment (CTF) undergoes further cleavage by γ-secretase, leading to the release of Aβ and the APP intracellular C-terminal domain (AICD).
The presenilins have been proposed to be the major enzymatic component of γ-secretase, whose imprecise cleavage of APP produces a spectrum of Aβ peptides varying in length by a few amino acids at the C-terminus. The majority of Aβ normally ends at amino acid 40 (Aβ40), but the 42-amino acid variant (Aβ42) has been shown to be more susceptible to aggregation, and has been hypothesized to nucleate senile plaque formation. The modulation of the γ-secretase can also lead to increase in the 38-amino acid variant (Aβ38). The competing α-secretase pathway is the result of sequential cleavages by α- and γ-secretase. Three metalloproteases of the disintegrin and metalloprotease family (ADAM 9, 10, and 17) have been proposed as candidates for the α-secretase activity, which cleaves APP at position 16 within the Aβ sequence. Using overexpression experiments, ADAM-10 has been shown to be the likely α-secretase for cleavage of APP (Vassar (2002) Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev., 54: 1589-1602; Buxbaum et al. (1998) J. Biol. Chem., 273: 27765-27767; Koike et al. (1999) Biochem. J., 343(Pt 2): 371-375). This cleavage also releases an ectodomain (sAPPα), which displays neuroprotective functions (Lammich et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 96: 3922-3927). Subsequent cleavage of the 83-amino acid CTF (C83) releases p3, which is non-amyloidogenic, and AICD (Furukawa et al. (1996) J. Neurochem., 67: 1882-1896). The functions of these fragments are not fully elucidated, although AICD is hypothesized to mediate intracellular signaling.
Research clarifying the metabolic pathways that regulate the production of Aβ from the Amyloid Precursor Protein (APP) indicates that the secretases that produce Aβ are good therapeutic targets, since inhibition of either β- or γ-secretase limits Aβ production. The fact that β-secretase initiates APP processing, and thus serves as the rate limiting step in production of Aβ, its inhibition has attracted efforts by many research groups. Examples from the patent literature are growing and include, for example, WO2006009653, WO2007005404, WO2007005366, WO2007038271, WO2007016012, US2005/0282826, US2007072925, WO2007149033, WO2007145568, WO2007145569, WO2007145570, WO2007145571, WO2007114771, US20070299087, WO2005/016876, WO2005/014540, WO2005/058311, WO2006/065277, WO2006/014762, WO2006/014944, WO2006/138195, WO2006/138264, WO2006/138192, WO2006/138217, WO2007/050721, WO2007/053506, WO2007/146225, WO2006/138230, WO2006/138265, WO2006/138266, WO2007/053506, WO2007/146225, WO2008/073365, WO2008/073370, WO2008/103351, US2009/041201, US2009/041202, and WO2010/047372.
One limitation of protease inhibitory strategies is the inhibition of cleavage of all substrates of a given targeted protease, such as BACE or the γ-secretase complex. In the case of γ-secretase, substrates other than APP, such as Notch, raise concerns for potential side effects of γ-secretase inhibition, and the recent failure of the γ-secretase inhibitor. Problems associated with the use of semagacestat, serve to reinforce such concerns.
BACE is a key enzyme involved in processing of APP leading to the production of Aβ42 and the Alzheimer's disease (AD) pathology. BACE-1 (also called BACE) has become a popular research area since its discovery, and has perhaps surpassed γ-secretase as the most promising target for pharmaceutical research. A problem with γ-secretase as a target is its known cleavage of Notch, which serves important functions in neuronal development. Presenilin knockout mice demonstrated abnormal somitogenesis and axial skeletal development with shortened body length, as well as cerebral hemorrhages (Shen et al. (1997) Cell, 89: 629-639; Wong et al. (1997) Nature, 387: 288-292). In contrast, several groups reported that BACE1 knockout mice are healthy and show no signs of adverse effect (Luo et al. (2001) Nat. Neurosci., 4: 231-232; Roberds et al. (2001) Hum. Mol. Genet., 10: 1317-1324), while one group noticed subtle neurochemical deficits and behavioral changes in otherwise viable and fertile mice (Harrison et al. (2003) Mol. Cell Neurosci., 24: 646-655). Although recent studies have shown that BACE1 knockout mice exhibit hypomyelination of peripheral nerves (Willem et al. (2006) Science, 314: 664-666), the consequences of BACE1 inhibition in adult animals, where myelination has already taken place, are unclear. Recently BACE1 has been reported to cleave multiple substrates, including ST6Gal I, PSGL-1, subunits of voltage-gated sodium channels, APP-like proteins (APLPs), LDL receptor related protein (LRP) and, most recently, type III neuregulin 1 (NRG1) (Willem et al. (2006) Science, 314: 664-666; Hu et al. (2006) Nat. Neurosci., 9: 1520-1525). The consequences of inhibiting BACE1 directly are therefore not yet fully understood.
Molecular modeling (Sauder et al. (2000) J. Mol. Biol., 300: 241-248) and subsequent X-ray crystallography (Hong et al. (2000) Science, 290: 150-153; Maillard et al. (2007) J. Med. Chem., 50: 776-781) of the BACE-1 active site complexed with a transition-state inhibitor provided crucial information about BACE-1-substrate interactions. Structurally, the BACE-1 active site is more open and less hydrophobic than other aspartyl proteases, making development of effective in vivo BACE inhibitor candidates difficult. While a there is a large drug discovery effort focused on development of direct BACE inhibitors, none so far have advanced significantly in clinical testing.
A few BACE inhibitors such as LY2811376 and CTS21166 entered clinical testing, but did not go forward beyond Phase-1 due to safety reasons. The discovery of other physiological substrates of BACE raises a major concern in the clinical development of BACE inhibitors or BACE modulators and could be a significant roadblock in advancement of these inhibitors as a therapy for the disease.